Clover Ebi
Clover Ebi is a member and leader of the Ace-Ops Specialists. His weapon of choice is Kingfisher. Appearance Clover is a man with short brown hair and teal-green eyes. He wears a sleeveless Atlesian Specialist uniform that consists of a white coat with red and blue accents and a four-leaf clover pin. His belt has a rabbit's foot keychain hanging off it. Clover wears white pants and covers his hands with brown fingerless gloves. Personality On his debut, Clover displays a confident attitude, and leadership skills, easily capturing Teams RWBY and JNR, Oscar Pine and Qrow Branwen with assistance from the other Ace-Ops. He appears to be cordial and calm, as well as good-humored and easy to get along with. However, Clover is quick to turn back to a task at hand when needed. He is fiercely loyal, and tends to bring out the best in people, and will do whatever it takes to protect his kingdom. Clover, like other members of the Ace-Ops team, does not consider his teammates to be friends. History Clover and his team were called in to Mantle to investigate reports of a stolen Atlesian airship entering its airspace, as well as unauthorized use of weapons by civilians. The culprits were Team RWBY, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Qrow and Oscar, who defended the city from a pack of Sabyrs. Clover and his team caught them by surprise and seized their weapons before leaving them in the custody of the authorities. Following the release of their quarries, Clover and the rest of Ace-Ops apologize for the miscommunication, before the Huntsmen-in-training are introduced to Atlas Academy by Penny Polendina. In the mission to the abandoned Schnee Dust Company mine, Clover joins Qrow Branwen into the caves. He and Qrow discuss the latter's past in Team STRQ, as well as their Semblances. Clover tells Qrow to not beat himself up over his misfortune and informs him that his Semblance is good fortune. He later defeats the Geist in the caves along with the rest of Ace-Ops. After the mission, he tells Qrow he would chalk up Ruby Rose's aid in the fight as talent. After the mission, Clover reports what happened to James Ironwood, then leaves for another job. Powers and Abilities He is a skilled fighter as he is in the Atlesian Special Operatives unit, the most elite group of Huntsmen and Huntresses in Remnant. He wields a collapsible fishing hook named Kingfisher, which he uses as a grappling hook and whip. Clover's Semblance is stated to be "good fortune", which allows him to manipulate probability positively, causing good fortune wherever he goes. Trivia *His first name, Clover, is a plant that is commonly known as a sign on luck. *His last name, "Ebi", is Japanese for "shrimp". Ebisu is the Japanese god of luck and fishermen. *His name and outfit are associated with luck: **his name is Clover, **his badge features a four-leaf clover, **he wears a rabbit's foot on his belt, **he carries around a horseshoe. *He is likely based on the Aesop's Fable "A Fisherman’s Good Luck." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Atlas Category:Human Category:Huntsmen Category:Requires color theme